


November 9th

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Sheith69min, The paladins have social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: On November 9th, Keith learns just how silly love can be.





	November 9th

Keith woke up to soft breathing tickling his fringe. He blinked against his drowsiness, and focused on the person nestled in front of him. 

 _Shiro._  

Shiro was sound asleep, which was rare for him. If Keith woke up naturally, without any alarms or friends rousing him from his slumber, it meant that it was well into the morning. Shiro was the type to be up hours before others rose. Did he stay up later than Keith? The last thing Keith remembered was having a conversation with Shiro over Twitter. The two chuckled and smirked and poked and prodded each other under the covers as they typed into their respective datapads, making a fuss about sharing a bed and Shiro asking if the light from his arm bothered Keith. It didn’t. Just as Keith reassured the other, he had fallen asleep with the glow of his own device straight on his face. Keith was definitely the type to sleep like a log.  

It helped that he had Shiro’s inviting warmth and comforting presence by his side. Keith didn’t want to get up. His heart ached for the other. Shiro looked angelic asleep. The worry line he often sported between his brows was ironed out. His white hair was messy and disheveled. He looked young, younger than ever. He finally looked his age. 

Keith wanted to kiss him. And he would, later. But for now, Keith reached for his device and let Shiro sleep a little longer. God knew he needed the rest. 

Keith stared at his tweet for a minute. He was bad with expressing his feelings out loud. As stupid as this social media app was, it was almost like an open diary for Keith. He would never say his deepest darkest secrets, but it was a way to communicate his feelings with his friends. He tweeted his thoughts in the moment, knowing they would understand him better than if he had remained silent and sullen like he usually did.

Although Keith sometimes wimped out and deleted his shared thoughts, he never regretted typing them in the first place. Even if only for a moment, he wanted others to understand him. 

 

He’d probably delete these later. But Shiro was making him have those heart wrenching feelings again; a mix of affection and possessiveness. Keith shuffled closer to Shiro and turned in order to feel the other’s hot breath tickle the back of his neck. Despite the sun being well over the horizon, their curtains had been drawn, and Keith didn’t want the light from his datapad waking Shiro. Using his body as a shield, Keith scrolled through his feed until he saw something of interest.  

Another Funko Pop! figure of Shiro.  

 _I have to go,_ Keith typed, giving absolutely no context. 

 _They made another one,_ again, only casting confusion to his followers. 

He didn’t care. Keith gently slipped away from Shiro, freshened up in the bathroom, and after quickly changing into his clothes for the day, snuck out of the Garrison with his space wolf companion. 

*** 

When Keith returned, he made a satisfied tweet about his purchase, image included, before being goaded into joining a group of first year cadets training with the flight simulator. He PM’d Shiro as much when the other asked him of his whereabouts, and put his device away to focus. He didn’t particularly care for the younger students crowding around him, but then a thought struck him. He was around the same age Shiro was back when he recruited Keith. Smiling softly to himself, Keith decided to stay back and engage with the expectant cadets. The least he could do was give them a bit of his time.  

 _You never know how your presence can positively impact someone else._  

Shiro had told him that once, and just like with everything Shiro said, the advice stuck with Keith. 

 

Keith typed a quick reply after seeing Shiro sitting in his notifications. He promised to find the other in 15 minutes, and apologized to those who were looking to get more critique and advice during their own flight simulations. Keith assured the students that he would attend more sims in the future, and fled the scene before they could weasel another five minutes out of him. His time spent with Shiro was precious. He refused to waste a second of it; and luckily, with the help of space wolf, Keith didn’t have to. He zapped into the lot in the blink of an eye, and almost lunged himself at Shiro.  

The only reason why he didn’t was because he was too busy being glued to the spot ogling at the other. Shiro just looked... _so_ good. He was wearing the NASA branded sneakers Keith bought for him. He had black jeans that hugged his legs nicely, accenting his long, muscular limbs without giving away _too_ much. He had a simple, grey coloured long-sleeve shirt on as well, the right sleeve neatly folded up to his deltoid and clipped into place. There was a dull blue light emanating beneath the fabric, matching the one glowing from his hovering prosthetic. Shiro was leaning against a Garrison hoverbike, a handsome smile present on his attractive features as he eyed Keith. Space wolf nudged Keith’s leg, prompting him to move. Keith cleared his throat and approach Shiro, fighting the warmth rising up his neck. 

“Hey,” he said coolly. Shiro’s grin widened at the greeting.  

“Hi Keith.” 

Keith all about melted at the sound of his name. 

“Care to join me for an evening in the desert?” 

Keith smiled and nodded. He would love to. Shiro didn’t need to ask. He’d go anywhere with Shiro. 

“You too,” Shiro said as he eyed the space wolf standing close to Keith’s side. “Are you alright with joining us?” 

A small bark made both paladin and ex-paladin laugh. They exchanged happy glances and hopped onto the used vehicle. Both placed goggled over their eyes, and Keith didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Shiro, who straightened his posture and accelerated without warning. Keith checked back on his animal companion every few minutes, who’s tongue flopped happily in the wind as they left the Galaxy Garrison’s vicinity and entered the isolated plains of the desert. Keith sighed blithely as his eyes trailed over the familiar scenery. He pressed his cheek firmly against the space between the other’s shoulder blades, more content than he’d ever been. Shiro jolted slightly at the sensation of Keith using him as a pillow, but quickly recovered.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s great,” Shiro croaked over the roaring winding rushing past the two. Keith turned to look at his wolf companion for advice. His friend merely tilted his head to the side in response. Keith didn’t pick up on the conversation after that. He let Shiro take them wherever he wanted, his broad back warm against his chest and cheek.

Keith lost track of the time as he allowed himself to doze off in Shiro’s warm presence. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the sun on the verge of setting. The star cast a brilliant orange across the desert floor, and a beautiful pink along the clouds peppering the sky like cotton candy.  

“Shiro?” Keith asked. His voice was lost in the rushing wind. He pulled away from the other, and only clutched his shoulders at the concerning sound their hoverbike made as it glided over a divot in the ground. Shiro glanced behind him, eyebrow raised. Keith motioned for him to stop, and in a matter of seconds, an inviting silence fell between them as Shiro slowed the vehicle.  

“The sun’s setting. Don’t you want to watch it?” 

“R-right,” Shiro nodded. “Sorry. I was lost in thought, I guess.” 

“S’alright,” Keith said with a smile. He lowered himself off the bike and stretched as he waited for Shiro to turn off the vehicle and join him. This place wasn’t their usual spot, which was strange, but nothing too concerning for Keith. The view was just as spectacular. They didn’t need to oversee a cliff to watch the sunset. Keith leaned against the hoverbike, expecting Shiro to slide down and join him. When he didn’t, Keith glanced up, puzzled. Shiro was looking at him, brows knit in what looked like concern. 

“What’s the matter?” Keith asked. He didn’t like how absentminded the other was being. “Talk to me Shiro.” 

“I love you,” Shiro blurted while swinging a leg over the bike. He looked like he was going to jump off and join Keith, but his hand were still awkwardly glued to the bike’s handlebars. “I’ve loved you for a while now.” 

Keith beamed at the other, his heart palpitating at the confession. 

“I know. I love you too. More than anything,” Keith replied. 

“Wh— you do?”  

Keith was taken aback by the question. 

“Yeah? I’ve loved you for a while.” 

 _“What?”_  

Shiro looked legitimately astonished, which raised alarm bells in Keith’s head. 

“Wait. I mean —wait Keith we need to be on the same page.” 

 _I thought we were?!_  

“I love you in a romantic sense,” Shiro elaborated. Relief immediately washed over Keith. _Thank fucking god._  

“I do too. I love you too,” Keith wasn’t sure how many times he had to repeat himself. "Romantically."

“Seriously?” Shiro squawked. He moved to jump off the hoverbike, but lost his footing as he hit the ground; his prosthetic still grasping the handle twisted it and causing the bike to veer off. Keith had moved to catch Shiro, and the two cried out as the hoverbike drove off. 

“Fuck!” Keith screamed. Shiro dashed after it before Keith could react. 

“Wait here!” Shiro yelled. “Kosmo!” 

Keith observed his space wolf blink towards Shiro, and then blink again towards the vehicle plummeting down a steep hill. Keith stared off into the distance, mouth agape.  

 _What just happened?!_  

A minute turned into two... five... ten. 

The wheels in Keith’s head were turning, trying to make the appropriate connections. Shiro had confessed his love to him, and was shocked when Keith reciprocated those feelings. Those feelings Keith already thought he made clear two days ago, during that conversation that was long overdue. 

“He didn’t know...” Keith whispered to himself. He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out his datapad, and noticed that Shiro had tweeted two minutes ago. 

“He didn’t know!” Keith hollered into the empty desert, fingers rapidly typing at the same time. 

 

Keith was astonished.  

He couldn’t believe it. Keith refreshed his timeline, ignoring the notifications ramping up in number as a new tweet from Shiro popped up. 

Keith let out a breathless laugh. He had no idea how to feel. He just witnessed Shiro at his most confused and vulnerable, and it had been like this for two days! Two days of Keith being close and touchy and flirty, and all the while, poor, sweet, innocent Shiro didn’t know how Keith felt about him. 

Keith screamed into the virtual void. He screamed the other’s name out loud too, knowing Shiro couldn’t have gone far. Keith started trotting in the direction of the missing hover bike, heart beating a mile a minute.  

 _WE TALKED_ _2 DAYS AGO,_ he typed as well. He didn’t know if he should scream or laugh. Was Shiro serious?! 

 

Keith stopped in his tracks, a broken laugh bubbling through his lips. _Holy shit._ Shiro had been oblivious to his feelings this entire time, while miraculously reciprocating it. 

 _you_ _didn’t think it was weird I held hands with you_ _yesterday_ _,_ Keith tweeted, trying for the life of him to understand what on earth had been running through Shiro’s head. 

 

 _“A COMFORT HOLD!?”_ Keith cried out into the cool desert air. He picked up his paced while maniacally typing into his device. 

“A comfort hold...” he whispered to himself while typing the key words again. They did more than hold hands. Keith _kissed_ him, and not just in private! No, Keith had kissed Shiro in broad daylight, at a busy part of the Garrison, during a _busy time._ How had Shiro not pieced things together back then?! 

Shiro answered his question soon after.  

He wasn’t going to let Shiro live any of this down. Keith took screenshots for his safekeeping as he looked over the hill, eyes scanning for his space wolf and soon to be idiot boyfriend.  

No. 

His comfort friend. 

_I’m legitimately going to kick him!_  

Keith spotted Shiro in an instant. He sent his last tweet, a flurry of emotions causing adrenaline to rush through his veins as he pocketed his device and carried himself seamlessly over the desert terrain. 

 

It was a threat, a promise, a confession all in one. Keith loved Shiro from the bottom of his heart, and now he could be certain that Shiro _knew_ as much. 

Keith ran faster than he ever ran before. Gravity pulled him down the hill, his legs feeling numb and weightless as he effortlessly jumped over boulders and grooves etched into the hard, dead surface of the desert. Shiro was typing something while standing near a hoodoo, eyes focused on his device’s screen. They quickly flashed to Keith and back down. Whatever he was trying to tweet undoubtedly turned incoherent as Keith tackled him into the ground. Neither spoke as they laughed and grunted in pain. Keith hastily pinned Shiro beneath him and began attacking his face with rough kisses, each violent smooch a silent scold for his naivety.  

“I love you,” Keith finally managed to say, breathless and fervent. “I want to be with you.” 

Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug. Their chests flushed against each other, heartbeats rapid and unyielding —and in unison. 

“I love you too, Keith. I love you so much.” 

Keith popped himself onto his forearms so he could grin down at Shiro. The kisses to follow were soft and chaste. Lips brushed against cheeks, jaws, foreheads, chins, lips... Neither Keith nor Shiro could stop their advances. They held each other tightly well into the night, the sun dipping beneath the horizon going unnoticed by the two until the sound of a wolf’s howl snapped them out of their loving trance. Straddling Shiro’s waist, Keith sat up and scanned the horizon. 

“Where’s space wolf?” 

“I lost him chasing after the bike,” Shiro admitted. His large hands slotted onto Keith’s waist gently, and Keith felt something stir in his stomach at the sensation. Ignoring it, he took out his phone and made an S.O.S tweet. Keith blinked at the cry for help, and deleted the contents. He would ask for assistance in a sec. First, he needed to make something _very_ clear, to himself, to Shiro, and to everyone else following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the #vprp fam for providing so much content/inside jokes for us in a positive and fun way; just by interacting amongst each other and with us fans. Even if it means Keith keeps threatening me. I'm typing from my pit as we speak.
> 
> @Kroligane on twitter


End file.
